That's How it all Began
by xxxCodeTsubasa
Summary: Small AU OneShot with Fai Yui and Kurogane in elamentary school. KuroFai


AuthorsNote: An AU (alternate universe) story set when they were just grade schoolers in elamentary school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. I don't own Kuro-pie, nor do I own FaiFai or Yui-chan

------------------------------------------------

The bell for the local kids to go back to class rang. Fai and Yui watched down the long hall as kids came pouring into the halls talking loudly and yelling, and laughing as they all found thier way back to their classrooms from recess. Teh identical blonds hel onto each other, frightened by the sudden collobaoration of noises. They had never been around so many children thier age before, being from a wealthy family and what not, and it was quite overwhelming to the two small brothers. A man talking to the lady in the window, hushed them from squeeking and continued to talk to the lady. The man had long-sish black hair, and just as blue eyes as the twins. Thier father, Ashura.

"Ok, you two," Ashura said, kneeling down to his childern and handing them both a slip of paper. "Go to your new class and have fun at your new school," with that, Ashura smiled and stood back up, heading for the double-doors of the office. The brothers, holding hands, waved goodbye with thier free ones to thier father. Yui looked down at the slip of paper and Fai leaned over to see it better. Room 147. That's what it said. Together they walked down the silent hall, now empty of any sign of life, one looking at the doors on the right, the other looking at the doors on the left. Then they stepped together, facing the door which loomed over them. Yui, being the more confident of the two, reached up and twisted the knob on the door, realeasing it fromt he wall and opening it. Heads immediately swerved from the attention of the teacher to the twins now standing in the doorway. The teacher, a tall man with fuzzy black ahir, young too, walked over to them and welcomed them into the class, obviously expecting them. Fai was the first one to walk into the room, taking his brother a bit by surprise. He smiled, and was actually intrigued with the class and apparently so were they becuase they all stared at them, the onley blonds in the whole school.

"Class, these are new students who just moved her from Valaria," the teacher told the class. Heads moved around, everyone trying to get a better look at the foreign kids. "Would you like to tell us your names?" He asked them with a bright smile. Now Yui was starting to shy away. Fai tugged on Yui's hand and they nodded at each other with a smirk and faced the class, taking in a deep breath.

"We are Yui and Fai Flourite, we are very pleased to meet you!" They both siad in sing-song unison, big smiles plastered on thier faces. They had only just learned Japanese since moving to Japan and ocviously had strange accents as they spoke. Some kids stared at them like they were crazy, and some stared with amuzement at the little foreigners.

"Ya, but which ones which?" A soft, but gruff voice came from the back. Fai and Yui perked up thier heads to see a spiky black haired boy standing up, his arms crossed and a small glare taking up the features of his face. Yui stepped forward and waved his hand.

"I'm Yui," he paused and brought his brother up, "and this is Fai!" They both smiled back and the class seemed to finally understand the difference between them. The charcoaled-haired boy just huffed and sat back down in his back corner-seat all alone. The teacher introduced himself as Sorata-sensei and painted ou the onley seats available that were close to the class at all. Yui and Fai walked down the rows of desks and, there he was, the charcoaled-heared boy who sat in the back corner of the room. On the left of him sat one twin, Yui, and on the right sat Fai who couldn't help, but keep glancing over at the boy and staring at his unusual red eyes. Sooner or later, the bell rang for the end of school and everyone was out of the classroom except Fai, Yui waiting for him ouside of the classroom. Grabbing his things Fai rushed to get our of the room and ger home, but had stumbled and tripped, dropping all his things and fell on the floor. Sighing he went to pick it all up when it was suddenly in front of his face. Fai looked up and there was the ruby-eyed boy handing him his thngs with a light "hmph". Fai blushed and took his things whispering a light "thank you". The boy blushed and said "you're welcome" and they left together out of the classroom. That's how it all began...


End file.
